Jayflight Joins the Darkforest
by Shapeless1
Summary: This is the story of Jayflight. (my oc). Follow him on his way to discover the truth and maybe, just maybe, fix this problem.


Jayflight

I padded eagerly through the woods to the spot where he would meet me. I glanced around the forest, it felt as if I was being watched. . . I shrugged it off.

As I padded on I thought back to when I first met Hawkfrost in my dreams, he had told me all sorts of things about the Darkforest. Although I had my doubts, it still interested me, and besides, I liked Hawkfrost.

When I came to the spot where we were to meet I froze, Hawkfrost was already there, sitting with his back to me. This would be my first time with him outside of the dream world.

"You came." Hawkfrost stood and looked at me with his sharp blue eyes. If felt as if he were looking into my soul.

I dipped my head slightly, "of course, you told me if I came you would tell me how I can get into the Darkforest."

He nodded and flicked his tail at me, telling me to sit, "The reason I came to you in your dreams is because I thought you would enjoy it there."

I sat and nodded, "yes, but you said you would help me get there."

"And I will. . . You just need to prove yourself, that's all."

I stiffened, "what if I couldn't prove myself?" It didn't matter… I just have to prove myself, I can't show him any weakness. "What is it? I'm sure that I can do it, just tell me!"

Hawkfrost smirked, "good, don't worry, it won't be hard. . . Okay so I think a good test would be. . . sneaking into the Thunderclan camp, and killing their leader, Bramblestar."

My jaw dropped open, killing a leader… that's about the worse he could ask… Brambleclaw is a young leader as well, I'd probably have to kill him all nine times... "k-kill a clan leader!? I-i couldn't do it! It's against the warrior's code! "

Hawkfrost growled, "are you dropping out already? I thought you had more than this. . ."

I looked down, then back up at Hawkfrost, "fine! I'll do it. . . but, what do I do?"

"Much better!" he got up and started walking away, calling over his shoulder for me to follow. I followed him through the forest and stiffened as we crossed into Thunderclan territory. After a while Hawkfrost stopped and turned to me, speaking in a low voice he meowed, "We're here, I'll stay out here, it's all up to you." He smirked, "their guard is asleep, you should have no troubles, just remember what I told you."

I nodded and padded past him, crouching down and sneaking into their camp I looked around and saw what I figured would be the leader's den. I crept through the camp and into the den, I was right, I could hear Bramblestar breathing peacefully.

He rolled over and sighed, I froze, then padded up to him. "What am I doing? There's still a chance for me to leave, then I thought of Hawkfrost outside. . . I have to do this, he would kill me if I didn't." Then I thought to myself, "is my life more important than a clan leader's?"

I took a breath, then sighed, cringing slightly as I raised my paw up and slid out my claws, then I thought of how to kill him, Hawkfrost had said to go for the throat. I looked down at him then quickly thought of a plan. I pounced down on him hard, driving out his breath and making him gasp for air as he struggled, still sleepy.

I smirked as I took my claws and raked them over his face, making blood run into his eyes. Hawkfrost was right, this is easy. I then jumped off him and grabbed his throat with my teeth, I flipped over and pounded his belly with my legs, claws unsheathed.

He struggled in pain and gagged, spitting blood on me, I shuddered. I bit down harder and then pulled my head back, ripping open his throat. I spit out the tangy blood and stood up. He was almost dead, but he gave one last try to get up before he fell on his side. He looked over at me and gasped, then his head fell to the ground.

As I was about to turn to leave I saw a ghostly figure appear from his body, it was Brambleclaw's soul. Then I was surrounded by cats, they were glowing in beautiful starry light and I could feel their power. Brambleclaw glanced at his body, then at me. I looked down at my paws as he padded over to the other cats and dipped his head, then just like that they were all gone.

I stumbled back, I had just seen Starclan, then it really dawned on me, I just killed a Clan Leader! What's going to happen to me? Then I thought of Hawkfrost and it dawned on me. . . the Darkforest is. . . the Place of no Stars, where the evil cats go. Hawkfrost had lured me in with lies. . . I shuddered with fear, but also with rage, I would make him pay for this, no matter how long it took.

I looked at Thunderclan's dead leader and whispered, "sorry." As I quickly ran from the camp Hawkfrost caught me in my tracks. I let out a hiss of rage and sprang at him in blind rage, but I simply flew through his ghostly body and crashed to the ground behind him.

He smirked, "silly kitty, only I can touch you." He then pounced on me and held me down, shoving my face into the forest floor. "Now, I need to make something clear, I'm sure you understand now, but the Darkforest is the Place of no Stars, and that's right where you'll be when you die." He let me up and I quickly turned to face him. "You know, I'm in a good mood," he grinned, "I'll make you a deal, I can kill you right now, and it'll all be over and you can come to the Darkforest with me, or I can leave you here. There's no telling what the Clans would do to a horrible cat who killed a clan leader. . ."

I shuddered and thought of what the Clans would do. . . what they would think. . . "Ok. . . you can kill me, just get it over with quickly, please."


End file.
